


Stop the Rain

by Ana_cant_write



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_cant_write/pseuds/Ana_cant_write
Summary: Adam wakes up sore like anything and quite frankly pissed at Sanda (he also misses his ex but he won't tell the blur figure leering over him that)Shiro returns to earth only to find nothing but a plaque with his ex's name and face.Even after all these years they still love each other, to bad they're on seperate ends of the galaxy and think each other are dead.Or: Where Adam survives but surprise! it's the Galra and Shiro is tasked with leading the entirety of Earth's defence but he really just wants to grieve despite the fact that Adam's alive even if no one even knows that.





	Stop the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm posting this without really properly editing...oh well I promise to edit later in the meanwhile have this. I don't exactly guarantee a consistent upload schedule but I promise I will complete this. Enjoy!!!

“Wildcats gone, Titans not Responding.”

“I can’t shake these things. He’s got me on target lock!”

“Hang in there! I’m heading your way!”

“I can’t---No!”

“I’ve got target lock”

“No!” 

A bright light, an explosion, the crackle of the head set, the feeling of falling, the impact, a whisper of apology and then nothing.

====================

When Adam wakes up the first thing he notices is a blur and a ringing in his ear. The room he seems to be in is almost impossible to identify without his glasses but he notices glares of purple light around him. He also notices that his left eye hurts like hell as does the rest of his body. However, Adam is a soldier at heart, he knows he cannot dwell and panic. Instead, he takes a breath and does his best to identify his situation. 

This proves to be hard when you consider the fact of Adam being firmly strapped to a hard table. The straps dig into his skin through the inner layer of Adams space suit, armour completely taken off and nowhere in sight. His left eye remains shut seemingly unable to open and while he can’t seem to see clearly he notices blurred shapes coming into view. Their shape dark almost as if it was a shadow then in a quick moment, the shadow disappeared behind a metal looking door.

Adam sighs, it seems he had no choice but to stay put in the silent room. He looks down the best he can and breathes a sigh of relief at the blurred sight of a familiar ring of metal on his ring finger. Adam pauses. Takashi. Gosh, Adam can’t help but tear up at the thought of Takashi.

Takashi who not long ago he found out was still alive from the words of Sam Holt. Takashi who was out there fighting an alien war. Takashi who after all this time, all these years Adam still was hopelessly in love with, who he loves from one galaxy to another. Takashi who is galaxies away, who Adam said such hurtful words to, who Adam wishes he could see again, who he wishes to apologise to for everything. Adam would do anything just to see, hold, and kiss Takashi one more time. 

“Don’t expect me to be here when you return.”

Adam was so stupid to say that to him; making him choose between him or his dream, especially with Takashi’s limited time and now with Adam locked up in who knows where. It seems like all of his apologies to Takashi won’t even reach his ears. 

So Adam does what he feels he only can do in his predicament.

He cries. He cries tears of frustration at the fact he’s strapped to a table and seemingly blind in one eye, at the anger he feels at Sanda for sending his squad out into a battle they could not win, at the bitterness he feels for himself as he wishes he could have just died instead of this and at the sadness from the heartbreaking fact he could never say those three words to Takashi one last time. He cries salty tears until he’s reduced to a hiccupping mess, his thoughts running only to be interrupted by the sound of heavy doors opening.

“So, the prisoner is alive after all.” The voice Adam hears is gruff and deep; it oddly reminds him of Iverson except without the somewhat warmth. Instead this voice makes Adam’s bones freeze in their place in complete fear. He tries to look around for the source of the voice but Adam knows it’s futile with his lack of sight, Takashi always said he was a blind mouse. 

A blurred image appears above him, a purple figure that seemed to have a sinister smile on his face, once again it’s hard for Adam to tell. One eye doesn’t seem to want to open and hurts like a bitch while the other is nothing but a blur mess of colour. Adam sees the purple figure mouth move but finds the words he’s saying unfamiliar, dobash? decapheob? What is he saying? 

“We found him in a measly built spacecraft Sir. It’s a wonder he’s alive.”

“Why didn’t you kill him on sight?” The purple figure snarls into the air. Judging by the silence that followed afterwards Adam assumes this must be the commander of this…prison? Why didn’t they kill me? It certainly would be better than knowing I’ll most likely never see Takashi ever again.

“We found this held in his hand sir.” Adam hears the rustle of someone grabbing something and then a clink of chains. It can’t be, can it? Adam wants to be in doubt but he knows what it is. A belonging that he was given so long ago, that held such an important meaning to him even after all these years and a belonging that up until recently was a constant reminder of what he failed to say, to do.

“What are these?” The figure demands.

“According to our analysis they seem to be what these subpar beings call a sort of locket they open up and have a picture inside them.”

“And the other one?”

“They’re called dog tags Sir; they seem to be some primitive way of identification. Scans have translated the script written on them to be names, Adam Walker, identification number one- zero -zero- eight and Takashi Shirogane, identification number two -zero-zero- seven but what we found most interesting was the picture.”

Adam closes his eye tightly at this. He knows what the picture is, he replaces the picture every year on the same day when he and Takashi were dating in fact the picture was just that, Takashi smiling at Adam brightly underneath the night sky ring on his left finger.

He can here the figure audibly smirk above him as he leers down towards him.

“So, it seems I do have a use for you after all prisoner, huh? Or should I say Adam Walker? The champion must have surely been close to you if you have a picture of him?” Adam wants to say something especially when he feels his eye being forced open but his voice falls weak. “Worry not, I won’t kill you yet, after all you’re going to server me a very special purpose.”

The figure looks up presumably to the others in the room “Begin process S/2011P1P2 and please, make sure this one lives. I’d like to give him as a gift for an old friend.”

The last thing Adam remembers as he hears the heavy thud of footsteps and a door sealing tightly shut. He feels the presence of the others close in around him and he squints his eyes shut. He feels the cold metal of something sharp, the bloodcurdling scream that escapes his mouth at the pain and the final thought of something before he falls unconscious on the table.

Takashi, I’m sorry

====================

Shiro arrives to class early. He couldn’t help it in all honesty, he was just so excited! It was the Garrison after all. A place where he would be one step closer to achieving his dream of being a pilot. Provided cooking wasn’t a necessary skill to be a pilot. Gosh he hoped not he would be fucked if that was the case especially since his grandparents banned him from the kitchen after he managed to set the rice cooker on fire.

The people around him are all smiles and laughs they settle down around him many of which sit in already pre-established groups. Shiro expected that, many of the kids here were from the same previous school and most likely did not have room to fit a transfer student from Japan who only got in by a scholarship. It didn’t matter to Shiro much that he might have to go through his cadet days as a loner. 

That’s until the class is starting and the classroom door is flung open by someone. All heads turn towards the person standing at the door and Shiro, he swears that he felt his heart stop beating when he laid eyes on the boy panting at the door.

“S-sorry I’m late!” The boy straightens up and salutes towards their teacher. The whole class laughs. The boy blushes in embarrassment at this and adjusts his glasses. Cute thinks Shiro.

“I expect you to be class on time next time cadet don’t let it happen again.” The teacher scans down at their tablet, “Cadet Adam Walker I presume?” The boy nods as the teacher beckoms him to take a seat. Shiro can’t help but hope that Adam chooses the free spot next to him and not next to the girl at the back.  
Before he knows it he hears the sound of a chair scraping across the floor and the thud of a person’s weight falling next to him. The class chatter rises again as conversations resume. 

“Hi there,” A voice sounds next to Shiro. “I’m Adam, though you probably already knew that from a few minutes ago.” Shiro turns to the boy next to him and can’t help but feel is face heat up. Adam in the simplest terms was absolutely beautiful, with dark brown eyes that are only magnified by his weirdly shaped glasses and sheepish smile Shiro kind of wishes the earth would just swallow him whole.

Cute. “What was that, I didn’t hear you?” Scratch that Shiro thinks the earth can definitely swallow him whole. He said that out loud didn’t he? Trying to maintain a somewhat dignified posture he sticks out his hand towards Adam,

“I’m Takashi Shirogane but uh most people call me Shiro. Shirogane is a bit of a mouthful apparently.” 

“Shiro.” Adam tests his name out on his tongue and Shiro melts at the sound of him saying his name, “I like that. Are you new here too?”

Shiro nods, “Yeah, I transferred here all the way from Japan.” Something in Adam suddenly brightens and his eyes widen at Shiro.

“I transferred here as well! From this school up in Canada.” Adam pauses and looks away from Shiro, “It’s nice to know someone else is just as new as me here, I hope we can be friends.” The way Adam says it makes it sound more of a statement then a question and Shiro can’t help but smile at this.

“Friends definitely” The bright starry eye look Adam gives him makes the blush return to Shiros face. Gosh he was going to protect this boy.

====================

When Shiro sees Adam name and face among the thousands of other soldiers he can’t help but feel as if he’s being strangled all over again. Why? Just why? Why out of everyone in the whole entire universe did it have to be Adam? His Adam? 

Granted that when Shiro left him and Adam had broken up but Shiro can’t help but feel as if he’s been cheated out of this whole defender of the universe thing. He was born with a disease given only years to live, his parents died young, his grandparents died just after he graduated, he got to space only to be kidnapped, tortured and lose an arm, becomes a paladin only to die and have his soul live in the Astral plane, be cloned, have that clone die and the have his soul put within that clone. To come home to what? Nothing.

Adams gone and there’s nothing he could do about it. He’s happy for the others seeing them all reunite after all this time to their loved ones but he can’t ignore the twinge of pain in his chest when Adam comes into his mind.  
Shiro as crazy as it may sound was looking forward to returning and seeing Adam. Regardless if he had moved on or not, he just wanted to see Adam’s face and his weirdly shaped glasses one last time. Maybe if Adam hadn’t move on he could try and fix their relationship. The only thing that plaque did was remind Shiro of all the things he could never do again.

Shiro doesn’t regret going on that mission. If he didn’t go who knows where the earth would be situation wise. What he does regret is not saying sorry to Adam. He regrets not being able to explain to Adam why this mission was important, hug and kiss Adam one more time but most of all he regrets not being able to say ‘I love you’ one more time. 

Shiro is angry at himself for never seeing Adams side of the story how all he wanted to do was as selfish as it sounded spend as much time with Shiro. It only took being kidnapped in space for Shiro himself to realise that if Adam were him he would want the same.

Most of all Shiro is angry at Sanda. He knows it’s stupid with her being his superior officer and all but if it wasn’t for her Adam may have still been with Shiro today. Adam may have been able to stay and fight as a tactician; he was always a fan of patterns and strategy anyway. 

What hurts most is that maybe, just maybe this could have all been avoided if Shiro hadn’t panicked and accidentally launched Sendak into space. If he hadn’t had done that then perhaps he would have been able to return to Earth to someone’s arms instead of an empty space and a small plaque with nothing but a name and face to memorialise them. Shiro though is not angry at that though. He’s more distraught, devastated it should have been him in that fighter not Adam. Adam didn’t do anything to deserve the fate he got.

Shiro looks down at his hands one if Adams pair of dogtags in his hand and his own in his other hand. Iverson had told him; Adam had gone into battle wearing Shiros other half. Iverson’s words brought little comfort to Shiro instead, it makes his heart ache even more in pain at the possibility that Adam was waiting for him.

====================

“So, you’re finally going out to space without me, didn’t know you would want to get rid of me that easily Takashi.” Adam’s tone isn’t hold a hint of malice at Shiro instead it was a more teasing manner towards his boyfriend.

Shiro smiles at Adam, “Unfortunately Adam, you’re a fucking nightmare to be around. Always stealing my jumpers it’s a wonder I didn’t run off sooner.” Adam laughs at this and Shiro joins in Adams infectious laughter with his own chuckle. “I’m going to miss you Adam, who else is going to cook for me on the three months I’m gone?” Adams face softens and he brings himself closer to Shiro swinging his arm around his broad shoulders,

“I’m going to miss you Takashi.” Shiro looks up at Adam and furrows his brows,

“Ar-are you crying?” A sniffle emerges from the slightly taller boy. 

“N-no”

“You are!” Adam doesn’t respond to Shiro’s teasing instead his face scrunches up and pulls himself into Shiro, resting his head onto his shoulder, a small wail escaping from his lips. Shiro brings his arms around his boyfriend, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“Shhh I’ll be fine Adam. It’ll only be three months.” Three months without you, Adam wants to interrupt but continues sobbing salty tears into Shiros shoulder. “I’ll be back before you know it.” By now Shiro has tears beginning to form in his eyes the fact that he has to go three months in space without Adam really daunting onto him.

“The apartment will be real lonely without you.” Adam mumbles into Shiro, voice hoarse from crying.

“I’ll make sure to leave lots of my sweaters behind for you.” Shiro whispers.

Adam shakes his head, “They won’t compare to you Takashi.”

Shiro leans back from their embrace and cups Adams face into his hands. Adams glasses are lopsided and blurred from his tears and his face is taking a small red colour. Shiro reaches his fingers underneath Adams glasses and wipes Adams tears away. He pecks Adams forehead and whispers so quietly, “I hold the universe in my hands and as long as you’re willing to wait for me I’ll return, I promise.” He leans his head against Adams lips just centimetres apart, he takes in the smell of Adams shampoo in a distinct cinnamon mixed with coconut, a smell he wants to remember for the three months he’s in space. “Can you, Adam Walker promise me you’ll be waiting for me when I return?”

Adam tilts his head up bringing the distance between them closer. “I promise, Takashi, to the universe and back.”

The kiss the two of them share when they close the distance taste of salt but it holds do much love but most importantly, a promise to return.

====================

“Shiro?” A familiar voice interrupts Shiros thoughts, he turns his head around, Keith leaning against the door. “What are you doing?” 

Shiro glances at Keith, “Me? Oh uh nothing” Shiro knows that Keith knows that those words were a lie. He reverts his gaze and looks at the plaque with Adams name and face plastered on it.

“I-I miss him to you know? After you disappeared Adam was, well he wasn’t in the best state. I caught him crying when he thought when he thought no one was around to see him crumble. He smiled less to. I remember you mentioning how nice Adam smile was when you told me about him for the first time.” 

Keith looks at Adams face and furrows his brows, “When I left the Garrison Adam came to that small shack I lived in and I wished that…I wished that I didn’t act like such a brat to him and told him how everything was his fault.” Shiro’s eyes widen at Keith’s words. “I hoped that when we returned Adam would be here and I could apologise to him.” Keith looks at Shiro. “You wish you could say sorry to don’t you?”

Shiro doesn’t say anything and looks at Adam’s plaque, the silence of the room filling in for all the words he couldn’t say. Words he couldn’t say to Keith, to the team and to Adam. If Shiro could he would stay down in this room and let all the words he wish he could say to Adam out. 

“Officer Shirogane? Admiral Sanda and Commander Iverson request your presence at room A8.” 

Shiro acknowledges the cadet’s words and stands up, “Go ahead Keith, I’ll catch up.” Keith nods at Shiro and leaves not before giving him a reassuring pat. It’s not much but Shiro understands the message behind it.

As much as Shiro would love nothing more than to lock himself away and think about what could’ve been but alas war waits for no one. Don’t worry Adam, I’m going to win this war for you and everyone else who had to suffer because of the Galra. 

Shiro leaves the room his footsteps echoing against the walls littered with names and a heart heavy with grief.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now, remember folks stan Adashi!


End file.
